


Just A Dream

by interruptedbyfjreworks



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheating, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fighting, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 19:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13577730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interruptedbyfjreworks/pseuds/interruptedbyfjreworks
Summary: Dan has a bad dream and Phil comforts him.





	Just A Dream

Yelling.

Phil was yelling.

Not yelling, screaming.

Phil was screaming at me.

His nostrils were flaring, his hands in fists, and his face red with rage. The words he roared were mostly unintelligible.

As soon as he got home from the grocery store, he started yelling. I was too shocked to say anything, so I just stood there as he spat nasty words in my direction and slammed things down on the kitchen table. His voice was so loud I was sure the walls shook, his pupils dilated so much I could see it from across the kitchen.

I had never seen Phil this mad before. Usually, Phil was the kind of person who gave you the silent treatment when mad. When we got into fights, he would completely ignore me and any kind of apology until he could no longer bare it. I was usually the one who flipped out and yelled. Not for anything Phil had done, necessarily, but I usually ended up taking my anger out on him when it all became too much. Whenever I yelled at Phil, he would stand completely still while silent tears dripped down his face. Eventually, he would run off into our bedroom and lock the door. Then, I would feel so bad that I would wait outside the bedroom door, knocking occasionally so he knows I’m there when he’s ready to talk to me again.

This time, it was the complete opposite.

I stood in a corner of the kitchen, completely silent except for the occasional sob, which was inaudible with Phil’s continuous yelling.

When I finally gained my senses, I could make out more of what he was saying.

“Do you seriously think I’m this stupid, Dan? You seriously thought I wouldn’t suspect this?”

“Whatever I did, I’m sorry,” I answered timidly. My lip was quivering.

Phil started walking towards me. I couldn’t go anywhere, so I just pushed myself closer to the wall. “You don’t even know what you did?” He asked, laughing dryly as he watched me become more and more frightened. I was visibly shaking, and tears were falling rapidly down my face, onto the floor. “I know you’ve been cheating on me. Don’t even try to deny it.”

“Why would you think that?” I whispered, trying to hold back my sobs.

“You can’t even own up to it. Typical.” He turned around quickly and went to our shared bedroom. I heard him shoving drawers open, so I ran to see what he was doing.

What I saw was an enraged Phil shoving clothes into a suitcase. He didn’t even look to see if he was grabbing his own clothes, as I watched him shove multiple items of mine into his bag.

“Phil, I didn’t cheat on you. Stop packing and just talk to me!” I yelled, sobs escaping me as I spoke.

“Forget it, Dan.” He zipped up his suitcase and walked towards me. “We’re done.”

Phil grabbed a few things from the lounge as he walked to the front door. “Please don’t leave!” I sobbed, chasing after him. I tried to grab his hand, but he pulled away and shoved me in the opposite direction.

“I hope this is the last time I ever see you, Dan. Have a good life.”

Hopeless, I fell to the ground as I watched the love of my life walk out the door.

Suddenly, I jerked up in bed. Salty tears ran down my face and onto the green and blue bedsheets. Sweat glistened on me in the pale moonlight shining in through the window. There was a hand on my shoulder, shaking me.

“Dan? Are you okay?” I looked over my shoulder and saw a concerned Phil, sat up in bed next to me.

Instantly, I threw myself into his embrace and wrapped my arms around his neck. I couldn’t stop the tears from rolling down my face, and eventually I was full on sobbing into his neck. One of his arms instinctively went around my waist, while the other rested at the back of my head.

“Shhh, it’s okay, I’m right here. It was just a dream…” He continued to say comforting things and rub my back until I calmed down.

Once I was breathing normally and the sobs had reduced to sniffles, Phil moved his head so he could look me in the eyes.

“I woke you up because you were crying in your sleep and saying, ‘Don’t leave me’ over and over again. Are you okay?”

I nodded slowly and rested my head back on his shoulder. I took a long breath and smelled the familiar scent of Phil’s floral shampoo, which was very calming. I was still shaking a bit, but it was manageable with Phil holding me.

That dream had felt so real. I had to keep reminding myself, I’m here, with Phil. He isn’t leaving me. It wasn’t real.

“Do you want to talk about it?” he whispered as he kissed my hair.

“Not really,” I looked at the clock on the nightstand, which read 3:48 A.M. “I just want to sleep.”

“We can sleep, then. Lay down on your side.”

I did as he said, and felt his arm snake around me. His stomach was flush with my back, and I could feel his breath warm on my neck. With any other person, I would be extremely uncomfortable to feel them breathing down my neck. With Phil, however, it was a sign of safety. I interlocked our fingers and let out a deep breath.

“I love you, so, so much,” Phil sighed once we were both settled, “Promise me you won’t forget that.”

“I promise. I love you, too. Thank you.”

“What are you thanking me for?” Phil questioned.

“For calming me down. And putting up with me. I know it must be annoying with how often I wake you up because I can’t sleep, or because of a dream I had.”

“I’m not gonna lie, it does get a little annoying-Hey!” I cut him off as I kicked him in the shin, giggling. “I’m kidding. I’m just glad that you don’t keep these things from me. I would rather us both get six hours of sleep than me get ten while you get none.”

“Thank you.”

Phil tightened his arm around me more, and said, “Stop thanking me and go to sleep, Bear. It’s 4 A.M.”

“Love you,” I mumble sleepily as I close my eyes.

“Love you too, now get some sleep.”

A few minutes later, just before I fell asleep, I heard Phil whisper, “I will never leave you.”

I squeezed his hand and let sleep take me under.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr: interruptedbyfjreworks


End file.
